The death of Relight, father of Star Fighter
by EPM
Summary: A sad fic.Seiya remembers her father before and during a terrible attack.Please R&R.


My really tear jerking fic.I know Seiya has been through a lot already but I thought I'd make a fic showing how her suffering started.Enjoy(Or not)  
  
On the planet Kinmoku, Seiya Lights other wise known as Sailor Star Fighter was having the same dream again. A dream she's been having for the last few years.  
  
From her point of view she was running around in the beautiful pastures of her home world, giggling as a small child. She was running away from someone, though not out of fear, out of fun. Just when she thinks she's lost the person in the bushes of star fruit, a pair of armoured clad legs block her way and two large yet gentle looking hands reached to grab her. She squealed in surprised delight and ran the opposite way, but again the figure stood in her way, laughing along with.  
  
"Come to daddy Twinkle!" a deep, warm voice called to her. She shook her head wildly, the cords on her headdress whipped around before she took off again. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her until she reached a large Belyan tree and hid behind it. She peeped around it and saw no sign of her father, but then a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up seven feet in the air. She looked down into the smiling face of her father.  
  
"There you are!" he cried triumphantly, spinning her around making her scream with fun.  
  
"Daddy!" she laughed as he hugged her close. Her father, Lord Relight was Kinmoku's greatest warrior. His feats of power and courage were known throughout the galaxy. He was a large, well built man with pure muscle. He had wild, silver white hair and dark eyes, his face was slightly rough from battle but he retained his good looks. She herself, Twinkle was the daughter of the last Sailor Star Fighter, who sadly died at soon after childbirth. She felt she knew her mother Quazel though through stories her father told her of their adventures when they were younger .She was all her father had, and they both loved each other very much. Twinkle was very popular with everyone and she would earn herself a place in the Royal Guard one day as the next Star Fighter, but until then she enjoyed life and all it had to offer. Her world was perfect.  
  
Back in the present Seiya smiled in her sleep, she always loved this part of the dream, but what came next turned her dream into a nightmare. It had happened not to long after the first part of her dream, a few months perhaps. Kinmoku was under attack, and not doing well. The cities were on fire, people were running for their life's, screaming in terror while the evil being's ran amuck. There was fighting all around her as she stood crying next to her dead guard who was slain by an enemy blast. The army of the Royal star tried to hold off the evils forces from reaching the Palace as best they could. Relight, dawned in his armour and wielding his large sword Novia struck down enemy after enemy. He had been battling for many hours and was badly injured but like the true warrior he was he kept fighting until it looked like the main forces had finally been destroyed. He heaved heavily when he heard a familiar voice crying. He eyes darted to the sight of his only daughter, afraid and crying next to the dead guard   
in the battlefield.  
  
"TWINKLE!!!" he shouted, his aura flared to life as he flew off in her direction, intent on getting to her before anyone else.  
  
Twinkle heard her father's voice calling her and saw him speeding towards her. He was only a short distance away from her when a ball of dark energy came from no-where and exploded into Relight.  
  
"DADDY!" she screamed as the shockwave knocked her down and away. When the dust had cleared Relight shakily got up in a semi crouch. Another attack was heading towards him but this time he batted it away and it exploded in the background. He raised his hand in the direction the blast had come from and shouted, "Blue Star Nova attack! " he yelled and from his hand a ball of swirling blue star energy erupted from and in the blink of an eye hit it's target and destroyed the building on which it was hiding. The figure, apparently unhurt from the attack landed in front of Relight. Twinkle couldn't hear what the stranger was saying but it seemed to enrage Relight as he swung Novia at his adversary wildly. The stranger-larger then Relight- just stood there, being hacked to pieces without a care in the world. He seemed to grow tired of Relight and grabbed him by the throat. Relight, not so easily beaten flared up his white hot aura and increased his power. As his power grew, the ground shook violently and started   
  
cracking up with rubble rising into the air. Twinkle's father glowed with a silver light and against the night sky Twinkle could now see that the evil stranger had no face, no disguisable features at all. A black faceless body.  
  
Relight broke loose and drew his sword back.  
  
"EAT THIS!!" he roared as he drove his 6-foot long blade into the creatures head, splattering its brain everywhere. He then pulled back and ran his left fist into the monster's gut, ripping its insides out and pulling them out yet the monster stranger kept silent. As Twinkle watched on at the horrible sight, she saw her father launch the bleeding creature high in the air and once again a Blue Star Nova appeared in his hand. But this time it turned a rich gold colour before he fired it towards its victim, who was vaporized in seconds, as it was hit and the golden glow lit up the skies like a sun.  
  
Twinkle stared astounded for this was the first time she had seen him fight. Relight gave a sigh of relieve as he saw the enemy were now defeated after tow days of straight fighting. He wondered why Twinkle was there, and not in the safe house. He powered down and walked, or rather limped back towards his little girl who herself started running to meet him. The two smiled at each other as they drew nearer. Once again they were only a few metres apart when something horrible happened. Another blast was fired but this one made the Relight's Gold Star Nova seem like a spark as it exploded into the proud warrior Starion. The dome of pure destructive energy destroyed all the building nearby and Twinkle was blown away and if she hadn't the strong powers of her parents she wouldn't have survived. The explosion could be clearly seen from other space as it covered quite a bit of Kinmoku. Twinkle found herself buried under rubble and remaining pieces of homes, badly injured and very scared. She kept calling out for her   
father but he never came. The last thing she heard that night was an evil laugh that boomed throughout her being and filled the air as she slipped into the darkness.  
  
Back in the present, Seiya shot up in her bed and screamed in terror as the nightmare ended. She was drenched in sweat and her face dripped with tears. Her body wracked with loud sobs and soon Taiki and Yaten came bursting in and crushed her in a big hug, whispering soothing words to her.  
  
Seiya recalled how she was found just in time after the destruction. For some reason whatever caused the explosion had fled without doing any other damage. Her father was never found dead, or alive. She once again recited the promise she made at the memorial of her father.  
  
'Father, as long as I have breath inside my body I will defend Kinmoku, the Princess and everyone else I love and make you proud.I love you father'   
  
What do you think?I know it's sad but I felt like writing it.Will there be a another one?I don't think so, too many fics to do.Please review. 


End file.
